1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,492 that was issued on Dec. 3, 2002, a lighter 2 includes a body 4 and a pipe 101 pivotally connected with the body 4. The pipe 101 is made of a metal or a rigid material. The pipe 101 cannot be operated in limited and crooked space because the pipe 101 cannot be deformed in compliance with the limited and the crooked space. This causes the user inconvenience.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.